


Laura Roslin/Ellen Tigh | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura/Ellen ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Weekend Theme: By The Numbers**  
 **Prompt: Make out on a rooftop or under the stars. Romantic, adventurous and scary!**

Ellen dragged Laura up the stairs; Laura was trying to keep up without spilling her drink. Ellen opened the roof access door and pulled them outside. There was a slight chill in the air but Ellen wrapped her arms around Laura. 

Laura smiled, leaning in and capturing her lips. Ellen lowered them down to the blanket she’d already laid out. No matter in whose arms they took refuge they always seemed to come back to one another. 

Laura arched her back, bearing her neck. Ellen dragged her teeth over the sensitive flesh and Laura moaned, her body moving against Ellen’s. Ellen straddled her hips, pulling Laura’s blouse open, her buttons going flying and Laura’s whole body quivered with lust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: Rainbow Edition**   
**Prompt: Laura/?, Cloud Nine tryst**

The other woman's curves were soft and familiar against her own. Ellen was aggressive, Laura was happy to let her take the lead. Ellen shoved her against the wall, pushing her thigh roughly between Laura's legs, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. 

Ellen palmed Laura's breast, Laura hissed and Ellen dropped her mouth to Laura's neck, sinking her teeth into sensitive flesh - the pain in her breast all but forgotten. 

Laura dragged her skirt up around her hips, bucking against Ellen's heated skin. Ellen pushed her fingers deeply into Laura who had to bite her lip against the outcry of surprise and pleasure. Laura hiked her leg further over Ellen, allowing Ellen's thrusts to penetrate deeper.

Ellen wrapped her arm around Laura's torso to keep her in place as she frakked her. Laura squeezed her eyes shut, reveling in the feeling of being so filled by another person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend Theme: Hurt/Comfort**   
**Prompt: Ellen/Laura, cylon invasion on New Caprica**

The flap of the tent rustled and a cool breeze played across Laura’s face. The change in the atmosphere of the “room” set her body on high alert. 

She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised that the intruder was not cylon. “Ellen?” She questioned softly. 

Ellen’s head whipped around to the conspicuously awake woman. Elle brought a finger to her lips. Footsteps went by the tent causing the flap to ripple. The footsteps faded into the distance. 

Ellen let out a silent sigh of relief. She was preparing to brave the outside when the footsteps turned around and approached at a run. 

Laura made a quiet but forceful ‘psst!’ Ellen turned to see that Laura had scooted forward on her cot. Ellen was asked into bed often enough that she had no doubt about what Laura was suggesting. Ellen got into the bed behind Laura, tucking as close to the other woman as she could, using Laura’s hair and the pillow to hide her blonde tresses. 

The tent flap opened. Ellen was stiff against Laura’s back and Laura blinked into the light, reaching up to shield her eyes. 

The masked policeman regarded the ex-president, he felt embarrassed to have barged into her sleeping quarters. He was painfully aware of the centurion behind him as he poked around a little, avoiding eye contact with the woman in the bed. Finally he gave up and left. 

The tent flap fell closed once again and the footsteps retreated again. Both women held their breath for what felt like hours. 

Ellen whispered, “thank you.” 

“You should probably stay here tonight.” Laura said softly. She hadn’t liked the woman at first but she had come to respect her dedication to the resistance and the sacrifices she’d made – not realizing, of course, that her dedication to Saul would trump everything else. Even that, part of Laura would later admire. 

Ellen was relieved that she’d been invited to stay. She buried her face into Laura’s hair again and shook with relief. 

Laura turned over to face Ellen. Her hands plunged into Ellen’s hair and she leaned her forehead against the other woman’s. Tonight, Laura felt a kinship with Ellen; both had gone into detention and come out, both were constantly surveyed by the cylons, both were worried about men they loved. Tonight, despite oceans of differences in character, power and morality the two women were one.

In the morning Ellen would worry about surviving another day; Laura would walk up the road to the school and carry on. 

Right now they needed each other more than they’d ever need anything. 

Laura couldn’t be sure whose lips touched whose first but the kiss was electric and desperate. Ellen pushed a thigh between Laura’s and pressed into her wet, warm center and Laura moaned against Ellen’s mouth. 

Laura ground against the heated flesh, careful not to moan too loudly. Ellen kissed down Laura’s throat, lips latching onto her pulse point. Laura’s lips parted soundlessly as she reveled in the sensations. 

Ellen pulled her thigh away, replacing it quickly with her fingers, making tight circles over Laura’s clit. Laura’s hand snaked between their bodies, pulling Ellen’s dress the rest of the way up. Without pretense, Laura pushed three fingers into Ellen. 

Ellen buried her face into the crook of Laura’s neck. The small space was filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths as both women neared orgasm. 

Laura’s body began to shake and she bit down on her lip painfully to keep herself from crying out. Ellen gripped a fistful of Laura’s bedshirt with her spare hand as all of her muscles tensed. The women clung to each other in desperation as they came together.


	4. Chapter 4

**weekend theme: holiday inspired  
prompt: lighting candles in the dark**

A small dot of light broke the darkness as Laura neared the Zeus and Hera shrine. Laura froze, afraid that she'd been caught out by the New Caprica Police or a centurion. The light moved and then there were two and Laura realized, with an audible sigh of relief, that it wasn't a distant flashlight, but someone lighting a candle. Someone who'd had the same idea as she. 

"Is someone there?" The person who'd lit the candle whispered bravely. 

"Ellen?" Laura whispered back, moving quickly and silently over the sand to reach her. 

"Laura?" 

Laura pulled the blonde into her arms and Ellen wrapped her arms around Laura's neck, burying her face in her hair. "When they grabbed you..." Ellen started but had to bite back a sob. "I was afraid I lost you too." 

"I'm here." Laura said softly, stroking her friend's hair. 

It was amazing what hardship could change. This woman, whom Laura had desperately wanted to strangle for a very long time, had become a comfort. The conniving, manipulative woman had softened and had come to depend on Laura as well. 

"I was lighting a candle for Saul." Ellen said, pulling back. 

"I came to light a candle for Billy." Laura admitted. Ellen took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Laura reached up and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "we've lost so much, is this ever going to end?" 

Ellen cupped Laura's cheeks and captured her lips. Laura leaned into the kiss, leaning into Ellen. Ellen pushed her leg between Laura's thighs, dropping her hands to Laura's bum, dragging her harder against her leg. 

Laura moaned silently against Ellen's mouth. Laura rolled her hips against Ellen's leg. They remained like that for several minutes. Laura was never going to come like that but it was exactly the type of human contact she'd been needing. She pulled back and pulled out her box of matches. 

"Let's light all of these candles," she said breathlessly, "let's burn this motherfrakker down."


End file.
